


You are the Lie

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Early Work, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Lie

What I felt was real

I felt it fill my being fully

You dare tell me it was a lie?

The feeling so strong that I became weak

A knowing that defined myself

A new self that had been born

You are the lie

To not understand

To just stop caring

The wound that has been inflicted will always be there

Your hate forever alive

My love ever dead

Now a frozen ice crystal

The forgotten touch

The lost connection,

The sweet peace found in your embrace

Will never be returned

A flame to eternally wait with no hope rekindling

A world suddenly less bright,

A darkness that had been previously overlooked now cutting through

Filling everyday life


End file.
